


Mr. Longbottom's Opus

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: In which Seamus learns that Neville was right.





	Mr. Longbottom's Opus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for DeenaS in Yahoo Messenger  


* * *

Mr Longbottom's Opus.  
by alloy

It took Seamus a moment to realize that the curtains enclosing Neville's bed weren't curtains at all. The bright colours weren't as visible as they normally would be in the early morning light.

Seamus Finnigan had a sudden flashback of being four years old and running away from Mrs Pillay, the postmistress. Seamus knew a sari when he saw one.

He also knew the legend that said a sari could be undone by loosening a single knot. He had laughed at Neville when his dorm mate had sworn it was true

The Patil twins had refused to comment and Parvarti had even slapped him.

Seamus waved his wand, illuminating the dorm. Clothing was scattered around Neville's bed.

A dress shirt...

Trousers...

Two bras and a couple of pairs of panties...

"Just one knot." Neville had insisted. "Right useful when a bloke's got his hands full."

fin


End file.
